


Pleasing the Queen

by Alexandria (heartfullofelves)



Category: Marco Polo (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Assassination, Betrayal, F/F, Orgy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-24 21:49:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17712224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartfullofelves/pseuds/Alexandria
Summary: Chabi lets Mei Lin kiss her.





	Pleasing the Queen

The vial is tiny, but the poison within is potent. Mei Lin paints her lips with it, then paints the rest of her face and body so that she looks irresistible. As she walks through the lavish hallways of the harem, she steels herself for what she must do. The last thing she wants is to be an assassin, but she will do it to keep herself and her daughter safe. She _must_ do it, and she must escape the Khan’s palace. If she fails either of these tasks, her life will be cut short before she can blink.

The Khan’s desires work in her favour: he likes to watch his concubines pleasure each other, which gives her easy access to Empress Chabi. Mei Lin eyes Chabi, parting her lips to show her what she’ll miss if she refuses Mei Lin’s kiss. To her relief, Chabi grabs her by the chin, pulling her close. The position is awkward, with Mei Lin crouched over the Khan’s naked chest as another concubine rides him. But she makes it work.

There is a strange smile on Chabi’s lips the second before Mei Lin leans in. But she ignores it, pressing her painted lips to Chabi’s and encouraging Chabi to open up to her.

She has kissed Chabi before, on that night she spent in Chabi’s bed. Their kisses then were composed – closed-mouthed and obligatory. The kissing had not been the best part of that night.

But now, Chabi parts her lips. She smells of Buddhist incense, and it overwhelms Mei Lin’s senses. Mei Lin is not supposed to give in to lust, but with Chabi exploring her mouth with such thoroughness, she can’t help but let out a genuine moan.

When Chabi breaks it off – even an empress must breathe – Mei Lin stares at her. They share a smile, each knowing just how aroused the other is. Chabi reaches down to stroke the Khan’s face, a reassurance of some kind. Then she extends a hand to Mei Lin.

Before taking the proffered hand, Mei Lin glances at the Khan, who has a grin on his fat face. She takes his enthusiastic nod as permission to move around the bed to Chabi’s side. Chabi looks as regal as ever, even in the midst of passion. Mei Lin would like to learn from her, and right now is her last chance. After tonight, Chabi will not be teaching anyone anything.

Ignoring the moans and grunts coming from the Khan and his other concubine, Mei Lin lets Chabi guide her hand between Chabi’s thighs. She will ensure that the last night of Empress Chabi’s life is pleasurable. It almost eases her guilt.

* * *

Later, when she hears the first cries coming from Chabi’s quarters, Mei Lin tosses a few belongings in a sack. She makes sure the empty vial is one of them. Checking that none of the other women with whom she shares the room are awake, she pulls on a hooded cloak and takes off like a thief in the night, out of sight of any guards.

Once she is out of the palace, she heads straight for the stable. Jing Fei awaits with two horses, ready to go. Upon Mei Lin’s nod, they flee this cursed city. Mei Lin allows herself only a few tears over what she has done.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: “Chabi/Mei Lin, more successful assassination” on [Bring Her Bleeding Heart to Me](https://kimaracretak.dreamwidth.org/36680.html) (a dark femslash commentfic meme for Femslash February).


End file.
